No More Dangerous Than You
by supersalvarul
Summary: Elena realizes that she might have some feelings for Elijah. And Damon isn't about to be okay with that...


Elena's hair kept hitting herself in the face, she was really hoping that he wouldn't notice it.

She didn't even realize that she cared what he thought until he showed up on her doorstep that day.

It was a typical day like any other, as normal as day could get having your best friends be vampires, werewolves and witches.

She listened to him as he spoke, but her mind was somewhere else. She didn't hear a word he had said….and it was scaring her.

"So Mystic Falls has quite the history going back. It's actually really amazing," He paused catching the look on her face. Her hand was now on the railing and she rested her head on top of it. "Am I boring you? I'm sorry, I can come back another time if I'm interrupting something."

Elijah stood up taller as he spoke to her.

Elena just shook her head and tried to laugh it off. She ended up choking on her spit instead. Classy Elena, very Classy. She thought to herself.

"No no. It's okay. I like hearing about Mystic Falls history. Really!" She overcompensated for choking and spoke too fast and too excited.

Elijah smiled at her. Why did she have to be so cute? he thought.

"I am sure that you hear enough about the history having Stefan and Damon around all the time. They know a lot of the history just as well as I do. So I think I will spare you my thoughts this time." He put his hands in his jacket pocket.

He knew the conversation was over, but he didn't want to leave.

"So why did you stop by?" Elena asked tucking her hair behind her ears.

"I was just walking around and figured I would come say hello to Mystic Fall's favorite Dopple Ganger."

Elena's face lit up. And she still didn't understand why. She had talked to Elijah a thousand other times before, but this one seemed different.

Elijah stood at the end of Elena's stairs while she stood at the top. All that played in her head was the balcony scene from Romeo and Juliet. How cheesy.

"Do you want to come in?" She asked the vampire.

He looked at the door willingly, he hadn't even been inside before. But he just couldn't allow himself too. Not yet.

"I was just going to take off anyways. I have some errands I have to take care of. But it was wonderful to talk to you Elena."

He began to walk away. Elena watched him leave, impressed with how dashing he looked in his suit.

She tried to shake the thoughts out of her mind but couldn't seem too. Not that she really wanted to anyways. These new feelings were exciting, she hadn't felt this way since she first met Stefan.

He continued to walk away, walking slowly so that he made she she noticed him. The further he got from the house the more he wanted to turn around and let himself be invited in. He had had a small crush on Elena for awhile now, but then again who in Mystic Falls wasn't head over heels in love with her. He didn't want to be invited in for fear of having the wrong intentions. He wanted to be invited in with the purest of intentions. wasn't the best plan he had come up with.

He was finally out of sight, but Elena was definitely not out of his mind.

"What the hell was that?" Damon said, sipping his wine coming out of Elena's front door.

"How did you get in?" She asked, unimpressed. He had broken her out of her daze for Elijah.

"Back door. I stopped by to see if you wanted to go play pool or something." He rolled his eyes in the direction that Elijah just walked away.

"You wanted to play pool? That's almost believable, Damon." She walked back inside her house annoyed by the unwanted company.

"I'm lying. I'm obviously here to spy on you, jeesh Elena ruin my fun." He walked over to the counter and poured himself another drink.

"I can take care of myself, Damon." She said, taking the bottle from him and placing it back under the cabinet.

"Clearly. I'm not around for an hour and the originals come out to play. One of which you almost invited into your house."

"Elijah has good intentions. And anyways he said no…" Her voice trailed off. Why did he say no? Did he actually have something else to do or was he just not interested?

"Oh no. Please do NOT tell me you're interested in that, Elena!" He walked around the counter and shook her shoulders "He is dangerous. You need to watch out for him."

"No more dangerous than you, Damon. He isn't the one sneaking into my house uninvited."

"You seriously like Elijah?" He said, in a monotone voice.

"He is my friend. I'm allowed to have friends besides you and Stefan. Relax!" She sighed.

Damon went on and on about how dangerous Elijah was and why she wasn't allowed to ever hangout with him without Damon around. She didn't listen. She couldn't get the way he walked away out of her mind, and how genuine he was when he had spoken to her. His energy was intoxicating and she wanted more of it and fast. No matter what Damon had to say about it.


End file.
